rouges real thoughts on knuckles the echidna
by lugia flyhight
Summary: warning warning the story in which you are about to read contains a large amount of sexual theme, do not flame if one doesn't like it. please review, opinons wanted within reason rougexknux
1. Chapter 1

rouges real thoughts on knuckles :**story**

She wanted to claim him as her own, she wanted to sink her claws in him, leave her mark to show that he belonged only to her. She watched his every move and waited patiently to woo her victim, her stealth was hidden amongst the foliage as she watched knuckles the echidna's movements. Her thoughts were on him for the time being.

The sun shone with a light that many never took heed of, but rouge was using the heat to her advantage. There in the trees she would wait until the sun had reached the edge of angel island, then the guardian would sleep.

Soon the element of the night was a foot and the soothing sound of crickets echoed within the dark abbes.

"It's time" she said with a sign lust and knowing that her plan was efficient to a successful sense and planning. She opened her demonic wings and prepared for flight.Soon the echidna would be hers, it was love that had evolved through time into lust and passion ,she new that the one she so despretly wanted felt the same as she.


	2. shadows of abission

**Chapter 2**

Knuckles was asleep, the dampness of the air meant the island was dew for a downpour.

The emerald he guarded was majestic in all it's size and glory, even in all his lust he never left his post. His mind, his heart and his actions had indeed grown from love to a certain addiction and passion, the one he wanted was all but one but he in his knowledge had to be patient.

It was a moonless night and the wind had picked up, but it was only a breeze strong enough to disturb the guardian from his slumber for he new by the scent and an acute sense of hearing the surroundings were amiss. He brushed it as nothing and relaxed himself to fall into his slumber.

Something ran past.

The blood red echidna was more than awake once he heard this movement.

The shadow of the night ran to the left and then to the right.

"show your self" Knuckles was nerves but his emotionless face said otherwise.

There was a laughter mixed with the element of the wind causing it to have slight echo. The echidna new that it could be a threat to him or the master emerald and started to run in the direction of his foe…or as it his soon to be lover of the night?

While still running his purple orbs caught the shadow and found that it was a sleek female body. He didn't care what sex it was all that mattered was to corner and catch his unbeknownst visitor.

The shadowed figure took flight, the rustle of leaves showed that the bushes were deeply disturbed. "catch me if you can echidna"

Knuckles never let his running pace change he new who his foe was and it was a certain bat that caught his eye.


	3. lust and love in the rain

**Chapter 3: lust and love in the rain**

Soon knuckles found himself in a forest clearing, quite winded from the run. His breath was hoarse and heavy.

"awwww echidna all tired, well just wait for what I have in store for you"

Knuckles turned around to find_ his_ bat …rouge.

She wasn't dressed in her usual wear, knuckles showed no emotion but his eyes showed a hint of lust and want.

He just stared at her and her revealing outfit.

She approached him, like a cat is on the hunt and rouge wanted her victim.

"what? Never seen a woman in a rather _naughty_ dress?" her voice had deepened and had a hint of a sexual tone.

There bodies were touching.

"Hmmmm why are you here? I hope it's not going to result in conflict" knuckles said playfully but his voice was deep.

This time there noses were touching.

"oh you're are a naughty boy" She whispered

Rouge new how to make his blood warm, she lifted her hand and traced his guardian mark, knuckles had his hands on her waist. Rouge stole a look at _her_ echidna and wrapped her hands around his neck and there heads drew closer, there lips only barely joined and soon parted, there noses were again touching they looked at each other and there lips finally met there kiss deepened with every minute and so did there actions, there kiss grew more vicious, they were enjoying every moment and it, it was a fight of lust and passion.

The heavens finally broke.

The rain was heavy.

Rouge wanted to take it to the next step and moved her right leg up his side; Knuckles moved his left hand down her back, then her thigh and created a support for her leg. Knuckles used his right hand and pressed her back against his muscular chest, they were joined by mouth and by sexual intercourse. The rain didn't stop them, the rain only got worse, thunder crashed but it only moved there love even deeper.

There breathing became heavy, rouge moved her hands through his furred dreadlocks, the crimson echidna started to kiss her neck and below, her breathing was a sign of lust, passion, pain and enjoyment.

Knuckles fell and rouge was on top of him, there kissing never decreased speed and the horney white bat changed position, she was sitting on his private and her legs were at is left and right side. Up and down up and down she moved, another crash of thunder was heard and the light only illuminated there love.

The two began to tire and they soon fell asleep Rouge made sure they were still joined by sexual intercourse.


	4. lust no more and lovers they are

**Chapter 4: lust no more and lovers they are.**

The suns rays shone on the virgins no moreRouge began to awaken and she got up from knuckles' body, the joined _part _was departed and dried blood began to become noticeable to Rouge, she kissed Knuckles forehead and said "see you soon_ big_ rad red". She walked over to the hot springs, stripped and waded to the far end and to wash.

"What a night" she thought and smiled at her self.

Rouge relaxed in the warm water and was too transfixed in her own thoughts to notice that two hands were massaging her shoulders, once she notice this she become startled and looked at the pursuer, once she looked at the familiar face she relaxed,

"So knuckles… enjoy last night?"

" what do you think? "

"Well my thought for the moment is not stop with the massaging…it's heaven"

THE END

SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING IN THE DISCAIMER: DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND THE CHARATERS.

Knux :thank god that's over

Rouge: well I kinda of enjoyed it

Knux just blushed and said no more

Author Lugia Flyhight: well that's all folks please don't think I'm a pervert, I'm not I'm only writing 4 sonic stories and the rest are the really fabulous POKEMON.


End file.
